Open Your Eyes
by verumficta
Summary: Merlin & Arthur. AU. H/C.   Merlin appears to be a mermaid.


Open Your Eyes

Arthur couldn't breathe. The water is pulling and tugging him further down into the deep dark water. He tries to swim upwards towards the light, towards air; but he slips deeper into darkness, the burning in his lungs and throat are cruel reminders of what will come to be. It wasn't what he thought it would be, dying. He thought it to be a cold calculated process, organized, as death came to collect his soul.

He couldn't be more wrong. His mind was hazy and muddled from the lack of oxygen, he should have been freezing in the cold water and he was, but his heart was beating so fast, his blood thrumming in his veins. Arthur was slowly burning to death in his armor. What was meant to protect would now be his demise.

He thought he would feel at peace when he died, instead he felt empty and hollow. Anger curled deep and twisted in his gut, resentment towards everything. Fate, destiny, his father, Camelot, _himself._ He just wanted everything to end already, the pain, the anger, those bouts of loneliness that stabbed into his heart as pieces of himself shattered with each passing day.

The darkness pressed against his eyes, heavy and unrelenting, and for a second Arthur wonders if he is already dead; doomed to remain forever in the dark depths of the lake, with only the darkness of his own mind to which he could possibly escape. The silence is thick in his ears and he wishes he paid more attention to the sound of the rain on the ground when he was alive, the sound of children's laughter in the streets.

Most of all he wishes he had someone who loved him and accepted him as broken and shattered as he came. He wishes he could have heard his lover whisper his name in his ear as they made love in his warm chambers in winter time. He wanted to feel fingers stroke his hair and caress his cheek softly, he wanted… he wanted…

He wanted somebody to love him.

It's almost time now, Arthur knows it as he hears the water rush around his ears, he feels fingers tug at him, but the prince of Camelot barely registers them as he watches the light get nearer, the beautiful gold in the darkness that made Arthur's anger rush away with the waters.

Arthur drowns in the gold light.

He feels fingers stroke his cheek, light and cautious as they traced the edges of his eyes to the corners of his mouth. The fingers are gentle as they press onto his lips, and lighter still when he feels another pair of lips meet his. They are curious and nervous, a mere exchange of warmth and pressure, but it still made his heart beat fast and unknown feelings explode in his chest.

Arthur lurches awake, he was alive. He could feel his heart in his chest, beating quick and fleet. He could feel the rush of air in his lungs, the feel of fingers stroking his hair, he could _feel._

He blinks his eyes open as he finds himself looking into that smoldering gold light. They were- they were _eyes. _Arthur pants as he finally processes what he is seeing. A man laid on top of him, his skinny body warming Arthur as he leaned closer. His skin was pale and flawless, his cheeks were dusted a beautiful pink as those gold eyes saw Arthur's own blue ones watching him.

The prince of Camelot's arms wrapped around the man of their own accord as he watches his lips stretch wide into a happy smile, that he could not help but reflect as he watches the happiness and joy dance in those golden eyes.

"I-I'm Arthur, Prince of Camelot. To who do I have to thank for saving my life?" He is nervous, though he has no idea why as he watches the man smile at him through his blonde lashes. He realizes he wants the man's fingers to stroke his hair again, he wanted those lips on his and his voice to whisper his name. He has never even heard his voice.

"Arthur." The man smiles as his pale pink lips form his name, and Arthur blushes as he leans into his touch as he continues to stroke his damp hair. "I'm Merlin." Merlin grins at him, his eyes twinkling, and Arthur wonders what it would be like to wake to his face every morning for the rest of his life. It isn't a bad idea.

He feels Merlin's legs wrap around his own, tangled, and he blushes even deeper. He felt whole as Merlin leaned even closer to him, his bare torso against Arthur's wet clothes. "I left your armor in the lake, they were too heavy for me to carry. I could ask Kilgarrah to get them for you if you like."

He hums as he begins to trace patterns on Arthur's palm with his long slender fingers. The prince shudders from the absence of Merlin's fingers in his hair, but he absolutely does not pout or whimper. Merlin simply laughs and gives him a knowing look before continuing to pet his hair.

They do not speak. It is silent, but it is a comfortable one, filled with the sound of the water lapping up against the rocks and the soft gasps that each man makes when someone goes a little further each time. Lips and teeth meet skin as Merlin mouths along his jaw all the way up to his mouth where Arthur panted for more.

Merlin smiles up at him as he sucks Arthur's bottom lip in between his teeth. The Prince's mind is hazy as his hands tug at Merlin's dark damp hair, the beautiful darkness slipping between his fingers as he arches his back into the warmth of Merlin's skin.

"Arthur." Merlin pants as he feels his hands travel south, his eyes are dark with want and he's breathing so heavily, his mind so muddled and hazy he can't for the life of him form a coherent sentence. He wants to warn Arthur, to stop him, but he's too late, and soon the prince shoves him off.

"You're a- You're a fish!" Arthur is still breathing hard, his eyes wide with surprise and confusion. His lips were still parted as he struggled to regain his breath. Merlin glares at the prince, indignant as he pushes himself up with his hands, his tail lazily swishing in the shallow water.

"I am _not _a fish, you prat! Would you eat me? I think not!" Merlin snapped, though his cheeks flush a darker shade of red as he realizes that yes, _yes,_ he would quite like Arthur to devour him with those pale red lips. The prince must have been thinking the same, as his eyes grow darker still from his pure want for Merlin.

It is so quiet neither of them believe it at first, their hearts beat as one, hard in their chests as Arthur pulls Merlin to him, fingers tracing the beautiful silver blue scales. "I wouldn't unless you wanted me to." Merlin shivers, the water splashing onto the both of them as his tail swishes in the water. Arthur laughs, dragging Merlin's lips up to meet his own.

He rubs his hand down the fin that ran down the length of Merlin's tail, as he pants into his king's ear. _"Arthur. Arthur, please…"_ Merlin's hands are on either side of him, his golden eyes are dark and his lips red and bitten. Arthur's mind is hazy, the only thing he knows, the only thing he understands, is Merlin. That Merlin was here, with him, and he wanted more.

"I don't know how to… Merlin- I just, I don't-"

The idiot rolls his eyes as they flash an even brighter gold, smoldering and intense. Arthur knots his fingers in with Merlin's as he feels the scales disappear, replaced with smooth milky skin. "What- Merlin! You're a sorcerer too! Good god, what aren't you?"

But Arthur's voice holds no real heat as his fingers stroke Merlin's cheek. "I'm not a girl, Arthur." His lover teases, but leans into his touch, both of them blushing at the affection; his eyes are bright and happy, his bruised lips stretched into a wide smile. Arthur cannot help himself as he blurts out, "Come home with me, Merlin. I can- I can show you Albion, the people that will be ours once I'm King…"

Merlin silences his babbling with his own upturned lips. "It seems we have a lot to show each other, my king." He whispers into Arthur's ear, teasing.

"You've opened my eyes to so much already, Merlin. What more could you possibly show me?" Arthur gasps as Merlin tangles their legs together, pushing himself closer and deeper into Arthur. The Prince laughs, loud and joyous as his lover whispers into his ear.

"We'll rule together, Arthur, I've seen it. You'll be the greatest King the world has ever known. Our memories will live forever in the hearts and minds of men, your great deeds and courage will be known forevermore."

Merlin's eyes are tender as he watches the smile grow on Arthur's face. His king flushes as he whispers softly, "And you… you'll be by my side? … forevermore?" He tips Arthur's face up to his own, pressing their lips together- a promise.

"I won't waste a minute without you."


End file.
